Embodiments of the invention relate generally to electromagnetic machines and, more particularly, to a suspension system and related methods for the attachment of the stator core of an electromagnetic machine to a surrounding frame or enclosure.
Electromagnetic machines, such as electric power generators, include a stator core, typically made up of a plurality of stacked steel laminations. Vibrations originating from or transmitted to the stator core are currently reduced by connecting the stator core to a surrounding rigid frame using a plurality of spring bars—rigid metal bars that incorporate a flexible portion intended to absorb such vibrations.